Tournament Rules
If you intend to compete on Halo Ninja Warrior, you must follow all of these rules. Agreeing to do a run means you agree to all of the terms below. HALO NINJA WARRIOR POLICY #'NO COMPETITOR IS ALLOWED TO COMPETE UNDER MULTIPLE GAMERTAGS' ##'Any competitor caught using multiple accounts will be suspended for a Tournament.' #'Guest accounts are not allowed in the Tournament (including any split screen runs)' #'If you message me requesting a spot in the Tournament and do not compete by the specified dates, you will be replaced in the Tournament.' #'Use of asthetics on an actual run will result in immediate disqualification.' #'Competitors in a single tournament must use the same color scheme and armor throughout all stages. ' #'If you hit any kill barriers on an actual run, regardless of if you knew they were there or not, it will count as a failure.' #'On Halo 5 tournaments, there will be no clamber, thrusters, ground pound, stabilizers, or spartan charge.' FIRST STAGE: #'Each competitor will receive two attempts on the first stage, with a set time limit to complete the stage on each attempt.' #'ONLY the better attempt will be shown in the final Tournament.' #'The ONLY exception for a third attempt is failure due to lag, or interference by another player in the match (i.e. being shot at)' #*'If you feel that lag caused you fail, you must record the clip and send it to SMOKEY MASSACRE immediately. If it was apparent that your failure was beyond your control, you will be given a third attempt.' #**'You will NOT be given a third attempt for any other excuse including: Lack of knowledge of the course, not knowing it was your actual run, distractions in or out of the game, controller malfunctions, and so on. The ONLY reason a third run will be given is if lag forces you to fail, or if another player interferes.' #'If a competitor touches the track on any rolling obstacle, it will result in immediate disqualification.' #'If you complete the first stage, you have 24 hours to finish the rest of your runs (unless you have a serious reason as to why you cannot get online)' #'You MUST melee the button at the end of the first stage to explode the landmine. If you shoot it, you must wait for it to respawn, and then melee it. ' #'The time limit does not start until the competitor jumps off of the starting platform.' #'If anyone else is on the course while somebody is doing an official run, they will be removed from the game.' #'SMOKEY MASSACRE must be in the game to host the run if it is to count as an official run. The competitors themselves get to decide whether or not anyone else can be in their game.' #'Anyone who tries to compete after the specified tournament dates will only receive ONE attempt at the first stage.' SECOND STAGE: #'Each competitor will receive two attempts on the second stage, with a set time limit to complete the stage on each attempt.' #'ONLY the better attempt will be shown in the final Tournament.' #'The ONLY exception for a third attempt is failure due to lag, or interference by another player in the match (i.e. being shot at)' #*'If you feel that lag caused you fail, you must record the clip, and if it was apparent that your failure was beyond your control, you will be given a third attempt.' #**'You will NOT be given a third attempt for any other excuse including: Lack of knowledge of the course, not knowing it was your actual run, distractions in or out of the game, controller malfunctions, and so on. The ONLY reason a third run will be given is if lag forces you to fail, or if another player interferes.' #'If you wait more than 24 hours to attempt this stage after you cleared the first stage, you will only receive one attempt on the second stage.' #'Only your better run will be shown in the final Tournament.' #'On the Salmon Ladder, you may not climb or descend either side of the obstacle using the corners of the rungs. You must stay in the middle or you will be disqualified.' #*'You may use the corners of the rungs on the Salmon Ladder to save on ONE rung at a time. You just can't climb or descend using them.' #'You are NOT allowed to shoot the ball on the Tackle Machine, and if you find a way to get past the ball before using the exit door, you will be disqualified.' #*'You may land on the stopper of the Balance Tank, but only if the ball has already reached it. If you jump off of the ball to land on the stopper before the ball reaches it, you will be disqualified.' #'You can not jump around the sides of the walls on the Wall Lift. You must go underneath each one.' #'You may NOT shoot the fusion coil before reaching it. You will be disqualified if you do so.' #'You MUST hit the button at the end of the stage in order for the timer to stop.' THIRD STAGE: #'Each competitor will receive two attempts on the third stage, with no more than 30 seconds spent in between each obstacle.' #'ONLY the better attempt will be shown in the final Tournament.' #'The ONLY exception for a third attempt is failure due to lag, or interference by another player in the match (i.e. being shot at)' #*'If you feel that lag caused you fail, you must record the clip, and if it was apparent that your failure was beyond your control, you will be given a third attempt.' #**'You will NOT be given a third attempt for any other excuse including: Lack of knowledge of the course, not knowing it was your actual run, distractions in or out of the game, controller malfunctions, and so on. The ONLY reason a third run will be given is if lag forces you to fail, or if another player interferes.' #'If you wait more than 24 hours to attempt this stage after you cleared the first stage, you will only receive one attempt on the third stage.' #'Once you jump to the first part of the next obstacle, you have officially started that obstacle and cannot go back to the previous platform.' #'You MUST stick the landing on the third ledge of the Crazy Cliffhanger before attempting the transfer. ' #*'You may NOT skip from the second ledge to the fourth ledge of the Crazy Cliffhanger. You will be immediately disqualified if you do so.' #'Competitors must have their entire character safely on the final platform for it to count as a third stage clear.' FINAL STAGE: #'Competitors will only be given ONE attempt at the Final Stage and will have a set time limit to climb to the top.' #'You will only win the prize and become a Grand Champion if you reach the buzzer on the top of the tower within the time limit.'